Searching for and researching products accounts for over 20% of all web search queries. Some online retailers may provide a mechanism for people to review products so that other customers can research a product before they buy it. Other online retailers may have a good price but may not provide the review mechanism. Millions of coupons for various products may be continually introduced and expire as companies run promotions. For a consumer, finding the best product at the best price can be a time-consuming task.